A Mustang's Heart A Roy Mustang Love Story
by Keli024
Summary: The name says it all Look inside to find out.


**A Mustang's Heart (A Roy Mustang Love Story)**

**Part 1: What If I Had No One**

**(Saara's P.O.V.)**

**The sounds of explosions and people screaming were heard all around in our quaint town. I looked around where I was to see what was happening. I saw nothing, I only heard what was happening.**

**Then I heard the scream of my little sister; Katie. I ran to where she was. A man grabbed her and threw her to the ground.**

**I now realized who the man was. I've heard stories about him; Scar. But I don't care what I heard.**

**I ran over to her, sat down, and covered her with my body in a effort to protect her. Scar then slapped me in the face with the back of his fist for getting in his way of hitting someone who's in his way. He said, "Don't get in my way."**

**There was now a crowd of people standing there watching him. One random guy in the crowd gasped then said, "It's Scar, someone call the military!"**

**Another guy said, "They should be on their way, they're already in the near-by town.**

**After hearing this he left. A few minutes later a couple of the military people came followed by a mini army. **

**But they were too late, he had already gone. Soon after realizing that, the army left. There was only a woman and two men here still.**

**One of the 2 men realized we were hurt so he walked over to us. He had extremely dark bluish black hair and deep, dark, blackish eyes.**

**"Hi, my name's Mustang, Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang. What happened here?" the man asked my sister and I.**

**"Scar was here. I---heard explosions. . . went to see what was happening. . . he pushed my sister onto the ground. . . was gonna hurt her. . . I ran to her to protect her. . . he hit me," I said then cringed in pain, "Then someone called you guys, he ran away. Yeah, that's about it."**

**The other man ran over and helped my sister to stand after Roy helped me up. As I stood up he said, "Your bleeding." The blood trickled down my forehead. I grimaced once again. Roy brought me over to the side of the military car and looked at my forehead.**

**I stopped him and said, "Forget me, go help my sister. I'm fine." A jolt of pain shot through my body, acknowledging that I wasn't okay."**

**"She's fine, we already got another officer, Riza Hawkeye, looking at her." **

**He placed his hand on my fore head and brushed my hair away from where I was struck. He wiped away the blood but it immediently came dripping down my face. **

**"By the way, what's your name?"**

**"Saara." **

**He left and then returned with some bandages. He wiped away the blood and quickly wrapped the bandages around my head. **

**"There, that's much better."**

**I felt the bandages and then said, "Yeah, thanks." I paused for a minute then asked, "How's Katie, my sister?**

**Riza answered me and said, "She's gonna be fine. All she has is a few scratches on her arms and legs."**

**Roy then added, "But you should come back to Central with us. We need a doctor to look at your head. It looks pretty bad."**

**I then said, "But I can't, I can't leave Katie alone. Ever since our parents died, we've lived on our own, together. She's only 11, she can't survive on her own."**

**"Don't worry about me, I'll stay with Jessica for the time being," Katie said.**

**"See, that solves our problem," Roy said happily.**

**"Uhh... umm... I guess so," I said still unsure about the decision, "Katie, I'll call you at Jessica's as soon as I get there."**

**"Okay."**

**"Bye," I said as Roy helped me into the car. **

**"Bye," Katie said as she waved to me.**

**The car then pulled away from the town with all 4 of us in it. Throughout the whole ride Roy kept looking at me through the corner of his eyes. I kept looking at him but he didn't notice... I think, I hope. Finally I said in an annoyed toned, " What's your problem!?" I glared at him.**

**Then he just ignored the question and asked, "Saara--- How old are you?"**

**"19. . . wait, why are you asking me this?"**

**"No reason," he said immediently.**

**He quickly looked away from me and smirked. It was like he just had an idea and a wrong one at that.**

**The remainder of the ride to Central was silent. I clutched my bag which had a drawing book, a notebook or two, and some pens and pencils in it. When we got there we parked the car then got out. They then brought me to a room. I sat down in a chair. Then they all left my room. **

**A doctor came in a few minutes later. He unwrapped the bandages around my head. He looked at the cut and then put some stuff on it. He got some new bandages and wrapped them around my fore head. Then he said as he placed some bandages and a bottle on a table near the chair, "Put a drop of this on the cut each night for about a week, frequently change the bandages. . . whenever they're beginning to look dirty. I'll be checking in on you here in a few days."**

**"Okay, thanks."**

**He then exited the room. I sighed and walked over to the phone in the room. I dialed the number to Jessica's. Jessica picked up and I said, "Oh, hi Jessica. Is Katie there?"**

**"Yeah. . . sure, one second," Jessica said into the phone then in the background I heard her say, "Katie! It's your sister!"**

**Jessica handed the phone to Katie. Katie then said into the phone, "Hey, how's your head?"**

**"It's fine but I gotta stay here for about a week."**

**"That's fine. Take as much time as you need, Jessica and her mom said I could stay as long as I want."**

**"Okay, well if you need anything call me at this number," I told her the number then said, "Bye."**

**"Bye."**

**I hung up the phone then sat down on the bed that was there. A few minutes later Roy walked in. **

**"Hey, how are you feeling," Roy asked.**

**"I'm fine. . . It's nothing really."**

**"Nothing? It's not nothing, you could have gotten killed out there!"**

**"So, he's worried about me," I thought to myself, then I said out loud, "I was fine even before you guys got there."**

**"Who knows what Scar might have done to you if we hadn't been there." **

**"First of all he left before you even got there and second, I had to... she's my little sister, the only family I have left. I wouldn't even dare to think what I'd do if I had no one."**

**"You wouldn't have no one, you'd have me," he said then faded as each word went on.**

**"What?! Did he just say that I'd have him?" I said to myself. My heart began to beat faster and faster. "Do I have actual feelings for him? Nah, it couldn't be."**

**I slightly blushed. I swear he blushed slightly too but it could hardly be seen.**

**"Did I just say that out loud? Damn- - -," Roy said to himself as he walked towards the door.**

**"Uhh... Umm... Roy? Where are you going?" I asked.**

**"I... uhh... err... umm... gotta... umm... get back to work." He said then left the room.**


End file.
